1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to protective packaging systems, specifically a protective packaging system wherein a fragile object is conveniently pre-wrapped in a protective pouch, and then placed into a box or other container where it adheres to the bottom of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other packaging boxes designed for packing items. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,672 issued to Kirkpatrick on Oct. 18, 1960. Kirkpatrick's invention relates to packaging, and more particularly to a device for packing using a hammock pack that embodies a container such as a corrugated carton or box within and suspending the article, having ends fixed to opposite sides of the box.
Another patent was issued to Bluemel on Aug. 14, 1973 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,301. Bluemel's device is a shock-proof packing container for shipping fragile articles, comprising a rectangular outer carton, a polygonal inner support member that is adapted to fit snugly within the outer carton and bear against all four side walls of the outer carton, and a flexible sling attached to opposing walls of the inner support member and extending therebetween. Fragile articles are wrapped in this sling and are thereby suspended in the interior of the packing container. Locking flaps are attached to the inner support member so that the position of the inner support member with respect to the outer carton remains fixed.
Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,307 was issued to McKinney on Mar. 12, 1974. This invention comprises a corrugated package material wherein the corrugated fluting is attached to one or more sheets of heat shrinkable polymeric film. The heat shrinkable film is preferably on only one side of the corrugated fluting, but may be on both sides of the corrugated fluting. This packaging material is then formed into a carton and this carton filled; or is used to bundle a series of containers, and the final assembly, whether a carton or bundle, heat shrunk, whereby the strength of the corrugate is increased.
Still yet another was issued on Feb. 17, 1976 to Deards as U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,728. Deards' invention is a container assembly for biologically processing liquids, comprising an open-top box, a free-standing, block ended plastics-film sleeve fitted within the box, and a liquid-tight plastics-film liner, the depth of the box being not more that one-half that of the sleeve, and the sleeve preferably having a stiffening attachment or enclosure at its base, to fit the box.
Another patent was issued to Ukmar, et al. on Aug. 8, 1978 as U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,721. Ukmar's invention is a package for bulk materials having a box-like protective container and plastic bag liner, and means for securing the bag in the container by a triangularly shaped flap formed by a fold of the bag wall, said means comprising a channel member and an elongated metal strip adapted to be secured in the groove of the channel member and secure the flap therebetween said bag also having triangularly shaped flaps for filing and emptying the bag.
Another patent was issued to Ambrose on Feb. 26, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,158. This invention is a container for delicate articles which includes an inner envelope, and an inflatable outer envelope sealed to the ends thereof The inner envelope is vented to the exterior of the container so that, on inflation of the outer envelope, the inner envelope is collapsed tightly about the article, which is thus suspended in and protected by the inflated outer envelope. Preferably, the inflation is accomplished within an outer protective casing, which is coated on its interior with an adhesive. Should the casing and outer envelope be punctured, the parts will then still be kept in essentially established positions.
Another patent was issued to de Villers et al. on Aug. 25, 1981 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,432. This invention relates to packaging for various fragile articles, including a method and particularly relates to the packaging of fragile articles such as glass lighting fixture globes including ones commonly known as “Tiffany” types.
Another patent was issued to Okushita on Dec. 24, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,090. This invention comprises the following: for the fabrication of a bag-in-box (BIB) package, there is first provided a semifinished, collapsed BIB package wherein a flattened bag is placed within a collapsed box and secured to at least one of its inside surfaces by means of an adhesive. After erecting the package, the bag is inflated into close internal contact with the box by introducing a gas under pressure through a fitment attached to the bag and projecting outwardly of the box. The opposite ends of the box are closed with sets of foldable end flaps, with the aid of an adhesive. Preferably, the bag is further secured to the inside surfaces of a pair of opposed ones of the four bottom end flaps of the box. The opposed pair of bottom flaps are held folded out during the introduction of the pressurized gas into the bag, in order that the bottom end portion of the inflated bag may make neat contact with the inside surfaces of the box. There is also disclosed herein an apparatus for thus fabricating the BIB package.
Another patent was issued to Misset et al. on Jul. 19, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,900. This invention relates to a packing case comprising a box, a heat-retractable plastic and at least one lid, for storing, handling and transporting a charge. In the said case, the heat-retractable plastic in sheet form is bonded at one or more of its edges to the outer surface of a wall of the said box, in the vicinity of the side of the said wall, and extends, on the outside, from the said edge to the side of the said wall and then inside the box, opposite the inner surface of the said wall, moving away from the latter towards the charge which is to be packed. In the said case, the charge is held down against the bottom by means of the heat-retractable plastic along an overlapping zone.
Another patent was issued to Coalier et al. on Feb. 11, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,925. This invention involved packaging made of card or similar material for packing a plurality of objects, the packaging comprising a body having a ring of sides and a bottom, thereby defining a volume for receiving said objects, and at least one sheet of shrinkable synthetic material fixed to said body for covering said plurality of objects and for holding the objects in place in said volume by said sheet being shrunk, said bottom being constituted by a plurality of flaps each of which is connected via a corresponding fold line to the bottom longitudinal edge of said ring of sides, said sheet being fixed to at least one of said bottom flaps which is covered, at least in part, by at least one other one of said bottom flaps is such a manner as to clamp said sheet between said flaps.
Another patent was issued to Heuberger et al. on Oct. 18, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,028. Heuberger's device is a preglued, flat folding box that contains a section of tubular film glued to the box to form an inner bag. The tubular film section has bending lines in all four comers of the body of the folding box which extend to the edges of the section of tubular film. This makes it easier to erect the folding box containing the section of tubular film and to fill and close the package.
Another patent was issued to Loeffler on Dec. 28, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,917. This invention comprises a packaging unit for articles to be packed in a sterile condition, in order to reduce the risk of damage and, at the same time, to decrease the material requirement. It is proposed that it comprise an inner bag sealed in a gas tight manner which surrounds the article to be packed and encloses the article in a tight manner due to evacuation, a closed outer bag which receives the inner bag, and a shape-retaining frame which holds the outer bag immovably and is insertable into a shape-retaining storage container.